


Good Day

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek first chapter, Fighting, M/M, Stylenny if you squint second chapter, Tweek and Craig are bad asses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Tweek was having such a good day.Tweek and Craig first chapter.Kenny, Kyle, and Stan are the second chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

Good Day

It had started out as such a good day for Tweek. He woke up to Craig's sleeping next to him and all 15 pairs of underpants still in the drawer. He didn’t spill his coffee on the drive to school. No one called on him in class. Good day indeed. But then, lunch happened. He had accidentally bumped into an upper class men. No one was hurt, nothing spilled, but this guy was having none of it.

“Gah! S-sorry, dude!” Tweek said.

“What's your problem, you spazzy fuck?”

Craig was there before Tweek could even reply. Craig could be intimidating when he wanted to be, he seemed to tower over people even if he wasn't taller. 

“What's going on?” Craig asked in his normal level tone voce. 

“This has nothing to do with you, so fuck off.”

“If it involves Tweek, it involves me.”

“Why? You two fucking fagots or something?”

The entire cafeteria went quite, with the exception of Cartman yelling gay fight and taking bets.

“Yes this is my boyfriend. What's your beef with him?” Tweek was shocked Craig hadn't thrown a punch yet.

“This little fudge packer ran into me.”

“And he apologized, or is your brain so clouded by steroids and your inability to stick your dick into things other than a wall socket, that you can't comprehend the English language.”

Craig ducked as the other took a swing for his face. Tweek could see Craig switch to fight mode and took a step back. He caught the guy's friend trying to jump in so Tweek punched his gut.

A full fledged fight broke out, Tweek recalled his time learning boxing from Stan's uncle. The cheering turned to background noise and Tweek let adrenaline take over.

All too soon though, he was being pulled off the boy under him. He noticed, Craig was also being pulled off his guy. They made brief eye contact and grinned at one another before they were being escorted to the office where they were left alone. Tweek knew it was going to be short lived. Instantly, he was on Craig, checking for bruising or serious injuries.

“Tweek, I'm fine, are you okay?”

“GAH! You're not fine! You're already getting a black eye!”

“Says the guy with the split lip and a bruised cheek. Bebe’s going to kill me. Your face is jacked up. Your play dude.”

“Make up will cover it dude. It's not big deal. What about you? Your dad will kill you if you…”

Tweek was cut off by the door opening. PC Principal entered the room and sat behind the desk.

“Have a seat boys.” He was quiet as the two took a seat. “Good. It seems you two were involved in an altercation. But it has come to my attention, Craig, you did not throw the first punch. And Tweek was the victim. No punishment will be given to you. However, please refrain from fighting on school property.”

Tweek smiled. Not only were they not in trouble, but Tweek was pretty sure that was an okay to kick ass later.

“Here's $50. I'll notify your teachers you won't be in your classes the rest of the day. You are dismissed.”

“Thank you sir,” Tweek said making sure to grab Craig's hands so he couldn't flip the man off. It was still a pretty good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Good Day (Bonus)

 

Kenny stood in the shadows, waiting for his victims to come out. An hour had already passed, but he would wait much longer if need be. It had been a good few months since he had to do this, but it needed to be done. Finally, the front door opened and two boys walked out. They looked like they had seen better days. The taller one that Tweek had taken on had definitely met with his left hook. Kenny was a little surprised his jaw was still intact. The shorter one looked like Craig had broken his nose. Definitely had seen better days.

“Hello there, Ladies!” He said in his lowered voice. Kenny landed on the sidewalk in front of them, his cape bellowing on the wind. “Let's have a talk.”

“Who the fuck are you?” The shorter one asked. Kenny was thinking Craig may have been right about the steroid thing. He was awfully angry.

“That's not what matters. What matters is your intolerance.”

“What?”

“Intolerance. Unwillingness to accept views, beliefs, or behavior that differ from one's own. Now you are allowed to be a bigot, it's your right in our wonderful free country. But I'm going to let you in on something, if you think those two lovely males earlier were fun to fight, keep running your mouths. They will be the least of your problems.”

“You threading us?”

Kenny grinned. “Yes. And I would take it to heart. If I find out you assholes are bullying others, you'll have to deal with me.”

“And me.” Kenny turned to see Stan standing there in his Toolshed costume. It had definitely been updated for the better.

“And me.” Kyle landed on the other side in his updated Human Kite costume.

“You think we're scared?” the taller one asked, voice obviously quivering. 

“Yes.” Stan said.

“And you should be.” Kyle added.

Kenny took his leave while their attention was focused on the others heros. The two turned to face Kenny but found him missing. Stan and Kyle took this opportunity to leave. This left the two guys completely freaked out and they all but ran down the street.

Mysterion chuckled and turned to leave but was greeted by Toolshed and Human Kite.

“So, this is why you cancelled on us?” Kyle asked.

“Sorry, I had to do this.”

“We get that dude, but tell us. We worry about you. Also, three people are more intimidating than one.” Stan threw his arm over the other shoulders. “So videogames or vigilante it up?”

Kenny grinned, he loved these two. “Let's go clean up our town.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of being in their teens and Kenny is still Mysterion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
